Four Little Females in Konoha
by SerenityKairuSkye
Summary: When four females move to Konoha for high school, look at how their lives get turned upside down! how will they ever make it? Also Co-Written with Tobi Akamaru and Ikkaku. This story has been discontinued.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

One day, 4 girls walked into the Hidden Leaf. Their names are Amber, Natsuki, Erica, and Serenity. Amber is 17, has long, black hair and is very down to earth. Natsuki is 18, has short brown hair, and loves to read. She is as real as it can get. Erica is 18, has medium length, black hair and is boy-crazy as well as very smart. Serenity is 17, has long red brown hair, is crazy and unique, and, is bisexual.


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! NOR DO I MAKE MONEY OFF OF THIS!

Words to Know:

Ne: Right

Arigatou: Thank You

Dame: No

Ano: Um

**Serenity's POV**

"Where the hell is this damn house, my feet are killing me!" Erica yelled.

"Don't know, we should ask for help. It's almost nightfall." I said.

Just then a boy wearing a white T, black jeans and white high tops with blond, spiked hair appeared in front of us.

"Hey, you're new here, ne? I'm looking for four girls named Erica, Serenity, Amber and Natsuki since they're suppose to live with me. Oh! And my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm a ramen lover!" Naruto said.

"So we get to live with you?" Amber said.

"He just told us that crazed one." I said as I hit her on her forehead.

"Owwww! That hurt!"

"Sorry, she's a bit… slow when you tell her things. So, can you show us to your house? My bags are heavy and my feet are killing me!"I said.

"Serenity, did you even bring comfortable shoes like I told you too?" Erica asked.

"No mommy dearest."

"See! I told you not pack all that shit anyway!" Erica yelled at her.

"I DO NOT LISTEN, and you packed as much as I did!" I yelled back.

"Don't worry about it ladies, I'll carry your bags." Naruto said to Serenity and Erica as he grabbed their things.

"Arigatou Naruto."

"Well here we are, home sweet home!" Naruto said as we entered the house.

"OH MY GOD!" The girls said. This house was a mansion! It had a gate in the front, a pool, and a huge garage. The inside was just GORGEOUS! It was so spaceish and beautifully decorated.

"This house is….STUNNING! Do you live here by yourself?" I asked.

"Dame, I live with 2 other guys and before you ask, no we're not gay."

"Ano… what are their names?" I asked.

At that exact moment guy with midnight black hair, dark brown eyes (he was wearing a black shirt with black jeans) came down the stairs. With him was another guy (they looked exactly the same) with blue black hair that stopped in the middle of his back. He had red eyes and was wearing nothing but blue jeans. Basically they were SEX-GODS ON LEGS.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke and behind me is my older brother, Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke said.

"Ri-Ri? After we find our rooms, can we have a meeting in your room?" Erica asked.

"Okay Erica."

"Which one of you are Skye Serenity and Conyo Erica?" Sasuke asked.

"We are." I said as I grabbed Erica's hand.

"Well you follow me and Erica you follow Itachi." Sasuke said.

"O.K."

"Naruto, why don't you show Natsuki and Amber to their rooms." Itachi said as he walked down the hall.

"Sasuke, how the hell did all of my old stuff from old room get here?" I asked him as I looked around my new room.

"They came here before you. I made your bed, Naruto put your pictures up and Hinata told us where all of your stuff goes. Itachi did something but you can find that out later. Well see ya."He said as he left to go into his room.

**Five minutes later**

"So, is this place fine boy central or what?" Erica said.

"Shh…my room is right next to Sasuke's!" I whispered.

"Where is he?" All three girls asked.

"In my bathroom, taking a shower." Erica's eyes gave me the "Explain yourself" look.

"HE IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO KAWII! Naruto and Itachi are soooo kawii too!" Natsuki squealed.

"I know." I whispered as a smile spread across my face.

"Ambs, Natsu, did ya'll see anyone interesting?"I asked.

"I saw a guy who was playing Cho with a high ponytail and she…" Natsuki pointed to Amber."…saw a dog person."

*Knock, Knock*

"Come in!"

"Hey Serenity, do want to hang with me and friends? It's an Open invitation." Naruto said.

"I can't, I got to finish unpacking and get ready for school but let's do it another time, 'kay?" I said.

"Oh, well see in the morning! Goodnight." Naruto said as he closed my door.

Shortly after, everybody else left.

By the time I finished unpacking, it was 7:00 PM and I started at 5. Then I decided to take a shower. When I got out of the shower, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Serenity, it's just me."Erica said.

"ERICA CONYO! DON'T YOU **EVER** DO THAT AGAIN?"

"OK OK; want me to do your hair?"

"Yeah, but can you put it in a bun?"

"Sure."

Around 8:00, I heard a knock on the door, but when I got to it all I saw was a note.

It said '_into the next room._'When I walked in, I saw Sasuke lying on his bed, shirtless.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Your uniform is in my closet." Sasuke said as he pointed to the door next to his bed "and if you need any help, tell me so I can tell Naruto."

"Ano…. Okay." I said as I pulled out a white button-down collar shirt with a navy tie in the collar and a navy blue mini skirt.

"I hate it. Do you know the dress code for this school?"

"No open toe shoes, no wild hairstyles, no huge earrings, basically no bigger than what is in your ear right now."

The earrings I had on was silver hoop earrings that are the same size of a quarter dollar.

"That's some fucking bullshit."

I grabbed my uniform and turned to go back into my room when Sasuke suddenly asked "Serenity, what type of boys do you like?"

"None of your damn business and besides," I turned to face him, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

**Well this is my 1st Fanfiction so remember that when your reading. I will try to update ASAP.**

**Sorry if the some of the people are out of character.**

**Thank you in advance for reviewing.**


	3. The First Day Part I

The First day

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! NOR DO I MAKE MONEY OFF OF THIS! ALL I OWN IS MY CHACTERS. Also sorry for the slow update. Shit has been hectic at the home front.

**Words to Know:**

Ne: Right

Arigatou: Thank You

Dame: No

Ano: Um

**Things to Know:**

"Talking"

_**Thoughts**_

"**Texting"**

**Natsuki POV**

Natsuki awoke at 6:20 AM to make sure that everything was ready for her first day at Konoha High School and school starts at 8:30 AM. Once out of bed, she stopped in front of a mirror.

"Damn! I did one hell of a job with my hair." Natsuki said as she touched her sliver locks. The night before, she dyed her entire head sliver.

_**Ugh! I got to wake Serenity's hard sleeping ass up!**_ She thought as she walked into Serenity's room to see that she was sound asleep in nothing but a sports bra and booty shorts.

"Serenity! Wake up! I ain't 'bout to go through this on this on the first day of school!" I yelled as I put ice on her stomach.

**Serenity's POV**

"AHHHH !" I screamed as ice melted on my stomach.

"NATSUKI I'MA FUCKING KILL YOU!" I yelled as I ran behind her in the hallway only to run right into Naruto.

*CRASH*

"Naruto are you o…" I said as I noticed that he had on nothing but boxers "okay?"

_**Damn Naruto is fucking FINE!**___I thought as I glanced (more like stared) at Naruto's body.

"Yeah, I'm fine but I have to say that you are finer." Naruto said as he checked me out.

"OMG!" I said as I ran into my room blushing like mad as I realized how under clothed I was.

**-20 minutes later-**

*BANG! BANG! BANG!*

"Serenity get the fuck out the bathroom! I have to do my hair and all the other bathrooms are being used!" Amber yelled as she banged on my door some more.

"Alright. Alright." I said as I was putting the final touches on my hair and makeup.

"_**I need to get my hair done. Maybe I will ask Erica to put these highlights in my hair later this week."**___I thought as I was walking out the bathroom to hear Amber run in and slam the door behind me. I walked to my mirror to make sure my turquoise tongue ring was in place. I added my music notes earring to my last holes (I have 6 piercings, 3 in each ear) with my heart necklace and lastly, with my charm bracelet that has hearts, music notes and stars on it to match the tattoo on the side of my stomach (I have two going across my stomach. One is a flower with stars following behind it and the other is music with music notes and a butterfly by it. I have two more tattoos on my back). Lastly, I made sure my navel ring was in place and that I had some shorts that matched my high socks (they were turquoise) before making my way downstairs. As soon as I hit the stairs, I was hit with the smell of French toast, pancakes, grits and eggs.

"I cooked breakfast for everybody with the help of Erica." Itachi said as Erica was stuffing her face. I was handed a plate by Erica with 3 HUGE pieces of French toast.

**-30 minutes later-**

"So, how are we getting to school since our cars isn't here yet?" I asked Sasuke and Naruto as we all (the girls) walked through the front door. Natsuki and I was the only ones who didn't want to leave our babies but we had to wait a month for it to come to Konoha.

"Well, you can either ride with me or Naruto." Sasuke said as we walked out the door. All of a sudden we heard the chime of a Black Ferrari 360 Modena NFS unlock and the beep of an Orange Bugatti Veyron Monaco in the driveway.

"OH MY GOD!" All of us (the girls) said.

_**Oh my fucking god! Their RICH! Those cars are worth almost half of million!**_ Serenity thought.

"So are you riding with me or what? Everybody else is riding with Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Ano…..sure." I said. Sasuke grabbed my bags and put them in trunk as I slid into the car.

"_**This car is sexy. It drives so smooth."**___I thought as Sasuke was driving to school. We got to school in less than 5 minute and we were 5 miles away. As soon as I got out the car, I felt like I was being stared at and sure enough, I was being glared at by A LOT of females.

"Ano….. why are all these females looking at me like I fucked they man?" I asked Sasuke as he walked with me to the office.

"Well here, a lot of females want me and they hate any female that gets close." Sasuke explain as he led me into the office.

"Well that explains a lot." I said to Sasuke. At that very moment, I ran into a tall, hard figure.

"I'm soo sorry…." I said as I looked up at a student with pale eyes, pale skin and long dark brown hair.

"It's o….." He said as he looked down at me. "Serenity? Is that you?" He said as he picked me up and gave me a bear hug.

"Yes Neji. Thanks for knocking me down. You know I'm so short!" I said as I socked him in the arm. He ended up handing me what I came into the office for my schedule and important papers!

"Arigatou!" I said as I started looking at my schedule.

It goes as followed:

Class Meeting- **Mandatory**

1st period: English

2nd period: Social Studies

3rd period: Math

4th period: Medical Terminology

Lunch

5th period: Home Economics

6th period: Gym

7th period: Music

"Let me see this." Sasuke said as he looked over my schedule with me and Neji.

"Well we have 1st, 3rd and 6th together. After class meeting, I'm walking you to your first period" Sasuke noted. Neji grabbed my hand and walked off saying, "I can take it from here, goodbye Sasuke."

As Neji leaves with Serenity, Sasuke has a dark aura surrounding him while staring at Neji with a deadly glare. He then punches the wall after they walk off and shortly after, leaves to go to class meeting.

**At The Class Meeting**

"Hello Class. Today we have a new student." The teacher, Asuma-sensi, said to the class. "Her name is Serenity Skye. Sit where ever you like." He said as he lit a cigarette and blew it out the nearby window. I choose a seat near the back until I felt somebody grab my hand. I look down to see Amber! _**"She has this class too! Yay!"**_ I thought.

"Well I met Hinata already as well as Ino. Ino just introduced herself to me like it ain't nothing but she's nice. And Hinata is sitting in the back and saved you a seat." Amber says as she nods her head to the back of the room. As I am walking to the back, I can feel the stares going to my back. I concentrate to what is in front of me, Hinata's smiling face.

"HINA!" I squalled as I jump on her to give her a hug. "I miss you so much! Hina."

"I missed you too Ri Ri. Here" Hinata said as she put my purse to on my desk. "This is your spot from now on. Now I've already seen your schedule and we have the same classes except for first and third. Also we need to have a talk. After school come by my house" Hinata said with such hopeful eyes.

"Okay."

***RING***

"Well, that's the bell, and somebody is waiting for you by the door." Hinata said with a sly smile. "Bye Ri Ri! See you later." She yelled as she walked into the sea of students. As soon as I walk out the room, I see Sasuke leaning against the wall, looking like a straight up bad-boy.

_**Damn, he's sexy as hell!**_ I thought as I bit my lip.

"Why are you looking dazed and biting your lip 'Ri Ri'?" Sasuke said with a knowing gaze.

"Don't worry about that." I said with a smirk as he grabbed my books. "So where is this class and the rest of them?" I asked him while we walked.

"I will show you that during lunch and our class is right here." Sasuke said as he opened the door to the class room. As soon as he walked into the room, all of the talking stopped and I felt a lot of glares coming my way.

"Well, well well, it seems like we have a new student among us!" The teacher said as he jumped over his desk to stand in front of Sasuke and myself. "My name is Jiraiya-sensei and you must be the Serenity that the students are talking about."

"Yes Sir."

_**People talking 'bout me already! Drama is sure to follow.**_ I thought as I shook his hand.

"Just sit anywhere and welcome to Konoha High!" Jiraiya said as he gestured to the class. Sasuke grabbed my hand and pulled me to sit right next to him. When he arrived at his seat and placed me in the seat next to his, I received a text from Kira. Kira is a good friend of Serenity's and is staying at the house with them after he begged to come along on this endeavor.

**Hey Ri-Ri. I should be there around 7 pm. Meet me at the house we're supposed to stay at. Also, have fun on your first day and don't break too many hearts ;)**

**Lol. Okay I won't and remember to get your uniform AS SOON as you get here!**

**Okay sweetie.**

The day went by in a blur. My classes are fun though, my teacher for Social Studies is Iruka, and Math is Orochimaru. He's a mean man who will try to cram math into your system, it's like he's trying to kill you with math! Lastly, my teacher for Medical Terminology is Shizune and she is also the school nurse. Lunch came around and I was waiting on Sasuke when this girl with pink hair walked up to me and tapped me on my shoulder.

"Hello, my name is Sakura. Are you Serenity?" Sakura asked me.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you" I said as I gave her a big smile.

"Well I can't say the same. I ain't come over here to be your friend." She said as she stepped closer to me. "I came over here to warn you. Stay away from Sasuke if you know what's good for you. And I know that you don't want me to fuck your sexy self up." Sakura said as she grabbed my ass. Furious, I slapped her.

"First off, you don't fucking know me so don't" I emphasize by pushing her away from me "fucking touch me. You ain't dating Sasuke or me so you can't say who he can and cannot be friends with and I live with him so fuck off." I said as I turned away from her only to have her grab my arm.

"What's going on here?" Sasuke said as he walked up to see Sakura holding my arm and her other arm up like she is about to hit Serenity.

"You bitch." Sakura said as her hand went down to strike me when I simply grabbed her arm and flipped her onto her back.

"Look Sakura, I know martial arts. I'm a fucking black belt so don't try to threaten me without actually being able to defend yourself and one other thing." I said as landed on top of her and held her arms back like I'm trying to break her arm after I flipped her onto her stomach. "Call me a bitch again and I WILL show you one." I released her arm and turned to see Sasuke smiling at me.

"Here" He handed me some food. "It's ramen. Natsuki said you loved ramen so I went and got you some. Eat it before I start showing you around." He said while I had already started eating after he said 'It's ramen.'

"Thank you." I told him in between mouthfuls of food. After I finished eating, he handed me a cold Arizona green tea. "Thank you but I have a question." I asked him while we were walking in the hallway. He looked at me expectantly. "Well, why are you so nice to me? From what I am hearing, everyone says your cold but you've shown me nothing but kindness. Why is that?" He looked at me for a while before answering.

"Honestly well," Sasuke started as he grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. "I like you," He started to close the space between us. "A lot." Sasuke said as he kissed me.

_**Damn, I did NOT expect this. He kisses so… GOOD!**_ I thought as I finally joined into the kiss. I broke the kiss catch my breath "What made you…. Do that?" I asked as I touched my lips unconsciously.

"It's as I said, I like you. You're pretty and a good person from what Hinata has told me."

Well this is what I have thus far. Tell me what you guys think! Also thank you for the reviw KagomeUchiha101.


	4. The First Day Part II

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! NOR DO I MAKE MONEY OFF OF THIS! ALL I OWN IS MY CHACTERS. Also, sorry for the slow and long overdue update. School has been kicking my ass as well as relationship and family drama. **

**Words to Know:**

Ne: Right

Arigatou: Thank You

Dame: No

Ano: Um

**Things to Know:**

"Talking"

_**Thoughts**_

"**Texting"**

The First Day Part II

**Natsuki's POV**

So school… the most wonderful place to spend your valuable time and the teachers really don't care. *sigh* If I didn't have friends and people who care about what I do I would totally skip high school and go to College, but that's not how the world works here (Damn you World!)

I walked over to the nearest corner that was closes to the bathrooms and I looked over to my right to see Serenity and Sasuke tonguing each other down.

*cough* "Okay guys, I thought I was exploring the school, not seeing Sasuke exploring Serenity's mouth on the first day of school." I saw them both move away from each other and stand apart.

"I didn't say you had to stop on my accord, I was just saying it wasn't the first interesting I wanted to see when I explore this blasted school." We all laughed and talked until Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru wanting to go get some food before lunch ended.

So we all went to lunch and had all the food we could stuff in mouth and fill our stomachs.

"Oh lordy! I'm so stuffed, that I think that I could fit another hot dog in my tummy." We all laughed at that comment and kept on walking. Naruto looked at me and smiled saying, "So Natsuki what do you think about your day so far?"

I sighed and started to being, " I can actually cope with my first period for a numerous of reasons: Minato-sensei is wickedly hot and mean damn, if anyone doesn't claim him in the next 24 hours he is going to be my new boyfriend!" Me and Serenity laughed at that because she caught a glimpse of the man too.

"Second, I just love to write and the assignment that he gave us today was so amazing and creative that I had no choice but just get involved. Second period is English and I have a good for nothing, perverted Teacher named Jiraya…. He irks me so much! He kept coming by my desk, when we were finishing up Act 2 sc. 2, and had me be Juliet and him Romeo. Now tell me that is not creepy? I mean he is a nice looking man but no means no.

Third period is Music and the way Kisame-sensei played the piano was so wicked and astounding! I love the piano and when he asked me I wanted to play, I just had to jump on that, right? So I played a little bit of Mozart, Sonata # 13; B-flat major and he said that I was pretty good to be able to play Mozart piece by myself instead of needing a second hand. He also hinted that he want to play a Duet on a Mozart piece. He looked mighty fine to say that he is so young and yet mature.

"Fourth period is Law Studies and Chiyo-san, she told me to call her –san instead of sensei like that rest, was off the chain when she popped question at this one kid and like on the 10th question that she asked him, he totally chocked because she said that this was on the homework last night and she said that this question will determine if you actually did it, instead of just saying you did it.

So when he choked she spitted out like 20 thousand other ones and really could answer 'em as fast as he was doing the first time and I just had to laugh at his misery for getting that 'F' on his Homework. She said that I was just like her when she was young: That she laughed at others pains when she, herself knew what the answer was to the question the teacher asked others."

We all burst out laughing at the unknown kid that had this unfortunate thing happen to him. But hey! That's what you get for acting like a know it all, right?

As soon as I got done talking, I noticed that Shikamaru was gone and I looked around to see where he went. I sighed when I didn't find him and noticed Sasuke pointed towards a building that had library on it and I smirked at him. When I passed him by I whispered something in his ear and he smirked right along with me, but Serenity saw our little talk and asked him what was that all about he said that it was nothing that she had to worry about.

I opened the door to the red building and started walking up the stairs to the quiet little place. I looked around at the vast collection of literature that was sitting on each and every shelf; I was amazed that such a small town could hold such a big stack of books. I moved over to a section that identified as fiction and looked through the shelf of books.

"*sigh* How troublesome… I thought I got away from every girl in this school…" I heard on my left side and I jumped a little not knowing who it was.

I sighed with a puff of air coming out of my mouth, "You should know better not to scare me like that. I would have hit you so hard you would've seen stars."

I heard Shikamaru laugh in breathy voice. "I'm so use to being hit that it's not even funny." he said sighing and looking up at me, but he had to cover his mouth when he saw my head cocked to the side with a pouty, confused face, " You look cute when you do that face."

I blushed and coughed, "I'm not cute." "Adorable then, I guess." I shook my head and he looked at me with confused eyes, "What can I call such a pretty girl then?"

I blushed even harder, "The last guy that call me that almost got in my pants. I don't want to think that you are trying to do that too, Shikamaru. I want to think that you are a civilized boy."

I heard him sigh and start to get up, "Every boy has what is called hormones and girls have the same thing, don't try to tell me otherwise. When I girl sees a guy she like, why do you think she gets baffled when their crush comes by them, hm?"

"Are you expecting me to answer that, Nara-Kun? Or is it a rhetorical question?" As I was looking through the books I saw at the corner of my eye that he was smiling but his eyes were closed, so I continued to look at the interesting titles of the many books in front of me.

"I don't fall in love with girls…. They fall in love with me. I don't seek them out, but they continue to seek me out. I run, they follow, I hide, and they find me. I, to be honest, find women to be troublesome…" he said with his eyes still closed but with add feature of a frown. I looked down and felt disappointment stab my heart and I moved to go to the other side of the book shelf, but I felt a hand on my wrist pulling me to welcoming warmth. "But why can't I say that about you?"

I blushed and was about to pull away, but Shikamaru beat me to the punch and switch us with me having my back on the wall and him staring me down in front of me. I looked away but he gently grabbed my chin and lifted it 'til he could see my Blue orbs with his Smokey brown and it caused me to look away with my eyes. "So if I use my man giving instincts and guess that you are attracted to me… What does that leave us with?"

I sighed and looked back into those captivating eyes; I knew they were looking at my very core. "I have no clue… How 'bout you enlighten me, _Shikamaru Nara._" He had a wicked smile that was to die for.

"Is that an invite to teach you, _Natsuki Ukita_?" I gasped when felt him lift me and I latched my legs onto his waist by instinct.

"Well…" he looked at me with smothering, lustful filled eyes and when I nodded they filled with a glint that warning me that this was a dangerous man, but you know what… Who listens to their conscience inside their mind when you had such a better thinker in front of them? *PSSH!* definitely not me!

The air between us had us warmed to the core and when we were close enough the looks we gave each other caught the air between on fire. But we knew how to drowse that heat. Our lips met and we were expect that heat to calm down but it only fueled it, but we didn't care, not one bit at all, because we were going off our 'hormones'.

After seven minutes we broke apart and tried to catch our breath but the heat was so much. It was burning us to the core and enticing us to feed it more.

"I think that our 'hormones' are telling us something, Shika…" breathe out when he bit my neck and licked the sore spot. He groaned against my shoulder and spoke in a smoldering voice that made me shiver all over, "And what is that."

I pulled his hair from that pony tail that made it look like a pineapple, "That we need to combine each others 'hormones'. Mix and Mingle experience each other, 'get' to 'know' each other. If that's even possible…"

I heard him chuckle and move to the top of my first two buttons that kind of held my bra from showing too much, "I'm willing to experience." I smirked and ran my hands in his hair and he ran his hands up my shirt, "That's all I needed." I pulled him to my lips and we both smiled with glee.

***BELL RINGS***

We were lost in our bliss when I heard the bell and reluctantly I let go of Shikamaru. "I really don't want to go to Home Eco. now." Shikamaru laughed, placing my feet on the ground and placed a kiss on my lips, "Well we do have dinner then afterwards-"

I silenced him with my finger and smiled, "Yes, yes. I know that but are we going to be able to finish learning about our…. 'Hormones'?" I said walking with a sway and bending down to get my backpack. When I stood up I saw the look that Shikamaru gave me and smirked when he had to look away. "Oh we will and after that there will be a quiz, so I expect you to listen to every word I say." He was standing in front of me once he finished and he leaned down, but so close to my face…. But he backed away as soon as I leant in too. I noticed he had his hair tie in his hand I looked down at my wrist, "Damn you, Shikamaru… That's what draws a woman to you."

Shikamaru looked at me with confusion set in his face, "Haa haa haa. *sigh* Your very cunning and the words that flow out of your mouth have a way of twisting plus play a woman's mind." I sighed when I moved to the door then I turned to tell him bye but he was right there on my tail. I gasped and he caught me when I was about to fall.

There was silence that past us…. Neither of us wanted to say anything, but I broke it first, "Serenity and the others are going to wonder where we are and what is holding us up.

Shikamaru looked like he didn't care though. He kissed me 'til I was dazed and lifted me up, "I want you to keep this as a reminder of what we did." He pointed to the junction between my ear and shoulder then walked past me smirking. I looked confused and pulled out my mirror to look then gasp and blushed, running out of the door catching up to him and hitting him with my hands.

The others saw us and started waving, but saw that Shikamaru was running to his class past them saying "HEY! WOMEN ARE TROUBLESOME! THEY CAN'T TAKE A JOKE!"

I stopped by the group and breathe though my nose, "Serenity! Let's go to class!" I walked past the others with Serenity walking behind me, but Sasuke laughed when he saw my neck. "Shut up Sasuke Uchiha! Another laugh and I'll strangle you too!" Sasuke tried covering his mouth but he couldn't contain his laugh and I pulled him by his shirt strangling him with it. Serenity screamed behind me, trying to pull me off of him saying, "Natsuki! He didn't mean to! Let him go! Please, stop it I need him alive!"

Serenity got me off of him and we walked to class after she kissed him bye.

Home Eco. was okay, nothing to be to overly excite about. But when Kurenai-Sense said we could bake anything that I little heart's desire (of course save that we don't burn anything and run around with sharp objects… But we should know that right? We're seniors in this class, save a few Junior….. Never mind, even seniors are dangerous in the kitchen with a pot)

So I made a Fresh Mackerel and some Kelp and Serenity made Riceballs with Bonita filling then when we were done we both high fived each other with grins that said we knew how to cook. Kurenai-Sensei walked by us and saw our accomplishments and smiled, "Nice work girls! It looks like you guys made it out of love, who are you planning on giving it to?" We both blushed and went to wash our station up leaving Kurenai-Sensei to smile at us then walk away while rubbing her baby bump.

The Bell rang and we rushed off to Gym. The Teach greeted each student at the door, but when he got to us he went ballistic….

"You two girls look youthful! Lee!" When the green jumpsuit man yelled the name, a boy with the same getup skidded to his side, "Yes Guy-Sensei?"

They had a full on conversation that ended with them crying and I looked over at Serenity with a sweatdrop expression with an awkward smile and she looked back at with a brow raised with a sweatdrop expression too.

We both moved inside of the Gym and were amazed how big it was. "Okay so the teach was a bit crazy…" Serenity looked at me with that look. "Okay, he was crazy… But that is beside that point. Where are the boys, they said that they have this class didn't they?"

Speaking of the devil I was bulldozed by Kiba's dog, Akamaru and this dog was heavy, but I couldn't rest laughing and Serenity laughed too. Kiba ran over and apologize as Naruto and Sasuke helped pick me up, "Dude, you're fine. I'm alright, I just didn't expect a Big Ass dog to come running…." We all laughed and went to sit down after the late bell rang.

Me and Serenity turned our faces and hid when the teacher with the green jumpsuit walked over and he introduced himself then rambled on how he wanted us to show our true selves to each other and exercise and play to our hearts content.

Our group laughed and sat, not moving when others moved to go explored the place. Serenity and I gave our food to Sasuke and Shikamaru. But when Serenity and Sasuke got close to each other, Shikamaru and I moved to the unlit side of the bleachers.

"So you thought it was funny to leave a hickey on my neck, Shika?" I said reading over the story me and Serenity wrote last night. I knew he was avoiding my gaze before I looked up for his answer. "Didn't like it?" he stated eating his food silently; I grinned and looked back down, "I never said I didn't." "You never said you did and the way you reacted says otherwise too" My blues orbs caught his smokey brown ones before he looked down.

"Has anyone ever told you, that you have wicked eyes?" I stated with honesty and I saw him smile then frown, "Yea."

I lifted up my brows but sighed and looked back down, going through the story again, "Who, or better yet, how many." He sighed too, drinking his green tea,

"2."

"They go here."

"Yes." I looked back up at him and he looked at me back with not a hint of worry.

"Humph. That's a big mistake on your part. I could be a crazy, psychopath that may want to hunt do these gals."

"Go ahead. I'm not stopping you am I?"

I laughed and placed my palm on my head, "You are either very stupid, naïve, or evil, if you don't care."

He laughed softly and pulled me between his legs, laying his chin on top of my head, "Maybe. But they screwed me over first. They said they loved me when all they wanted was my smart and to tell their friends they got a good lay in the process."

"*sigh* Go figure. But know this-" I turned to face the brunette and place both of my hand on either side of his head and kissed him hard, "I'm not after your smarts, I'm smart as it is-"

"Conceited much?"

"Haa haa, and I'm the one that gives the goods up and make you give yours up in the process." I smirked and bit down on his neck, the same spot on mine. "Plus we're even."

Shikamaru was about to complain, but I kissed him before it could get out.

***Bell Rings***

"Saved by the bell…" he said and I smiled, "Yep. I see you at dinner Shika!" I said running out the door

*sigh* 7th period and the last period of the day, thank god!

"Hello class. I am Yamato, you can address me as Yamato-Sensei and I'm the Speech and Debate Teacher…."

He kept on speaking and told us to introduce ourselves, when it got to me the class came to a hush.

"Hey the names, Ukita… Natsuki Ukita-" The class laughed, "I like Sweets, Spicy stuff and anything eatable. I dislike a lot of things and yea if you want to know more about me just ask." I winked at the class and they roared in excitement. I put my head down and smacked my head, _**not what I meant to say. Serenity's going to kill me if this gets out….**_

**Serenity's POV**

Thank you! School is over! I mean don't get me wrong, I loved my classes but hey, school is fucking waste of 8 hours of your life. I rather stay at home and do what I want than deal with school.

After school, I was waiting for Hinata, when I felt somebody staring at me. Sure enough, I look in a tree and I see a guy with crimson hair and deep green eyes staring intently at me.

"Serenity!" I hear Hinata say. I look toward her and wave. When I look back toward the tree, the guy is gone.

"You ready to go Ri-Ri?" Hinata asked as she looked at me.

"Yeah." I said. Hinata then grabbed my hand and led me toward a purple Suzuki Hayabusa. "Damn, I didn't even know you had this." I said as I looked at this sexy ass bike.

"Well I wanted it and I got it." Hinata said as she got on the bike. "Here," She said as she handed me another helmet, "get on." I complied. As soon as I was on there, she took off. Oh My God! This bike rides really well. We were in front of hinata's house in 5 minutes and she lived further than I did.

"Well here we are!" She says as she opens the gates and parks her bike. We walk inside and she led me into her room.

After I get comfortable, I start "So what is it that you need to talk to me about?" Then she started telling me that she has been getting bullied for a while and that she is trying to come out of her shell but she needs help, A LOT OF HELP!

"Well, you've come to the right person. First," I said as I was looking in her closet, "you need a new wardrobe ma." I said as I started pulling clothes out of her closet that had to go. When I was done, half her clothes that was in her closet were on the floor. "Donate that to good will or something, and be by the bike in 5 minutes and don't forget some money." I said as I left out the room. We got on the bike and rode to the mall. Once at the mall, we went into damn near every store that chaught our eyes and by the time we were done, we were in the mall for about 3 hours. I got her a new wardrobe, shoes, hair products and a little something for myself. I looked at my phone and saw that I needed to get home.

"Hey Hina," I said as we were walking toward the bike, "can you bring me home? I need to get ready for school and eat."

"Okay, thank you for today Ri Ri." Hinata said as she hugged me. "You're welcome sweetheart. Tomorrow, curl your hair and add some attitude to your appearance, a little bit of purple eyeliner and you will have them heads turning sweetie." I told her. "Okay, I will." Once on the bike, we were in front the house in a few minutes. "Thank you." I told her as I kissed her cheek. As I went inside, I saw that everybody was at the dinner table, including a guest, Shikamaru Nara as I took a seat. "Well, I see who decides to show up." Itachi said as he put my bowl down in front of me, which was filled with miso soup.

"I had to help Hinata with something." I said in between mouthfuls. "Oh! And Natsuki? Don't have too much fun with Mr. Nara naw." I said as I looked up to see her reaction, making us both give each other 'the look'. "Also, I know what you did in class. I got you. I don't know when but I'ma get you for that." I added as I was finishing up my soup. After dinner, I went upstairs to my room to find Rico "Kira" Suavcico waiting for me, on my bed, with just some basketball shorts on. As soon as he saw me, he jumped up off my bed and gave me a bear hug. Rico has gotten sexier since the last time I saw him I observed after he pulled away from our hug. He is 6'3, light gray eyes that sparkle whenever he's happy, dread head, caramel skin complexion, and lastly, he is very muscular and athletic.

"God! It's been forever since I last seen you. How was your first day?" Rico asked me as he sat down on the floor. "It was something that's for sure! And why aren't you in your room Kirico?" I asked as I took off my uniform and hung it up on the other side of room. "What you mean Kairu? This is my room."Rico said as he put her uniform on the closet door. I have a pet name for Rico, its Kirico, and my full name is Serenity Kairu Skye. "Say what now? I could have sworn that you did NOT say that we were sharing a room!" I said standing in front of him in my sports bra and turquoise shorts and high socks. "Yes beautiful. We get to share this wonderfully large, comfortable bed and this room. Something is wrong with mine so I'm sharing with you." Rico said as he grabs a big shirt and throws it toward Serenity.

*sigh* "Fine! Your ass is sleeping on the floor! The last time we slept in the same bed, you damn near raped me." I said as I put some covers and pillows on the floor. "You loved every minute of it too." Rico said as he hugged serenity from behind and walked her toward her balcony door. He turned her around and softly kissed her. "I missed you too Ri-Ri. And Serenity," Rico said as he picked me up and carried e to my bed, "we're sharing this bed." He gently placed me on the bed, took off my socks and handed me the stuff I needed to wrap my hair as he grabbed the lotion to rub into my tattoos as I wrapped my hair. As we did this in silence, I softly said "Okay, but I don't want to be raped tonight Kirico." He gave me that sexy sly smile as he put the pillows back on the bed and put the covers back in the closet. He laid down next to me and said, "I won't baby. Goodnight sweetheart." He said as he kissed my forehead and held me close to him. "Goodnight Kirico." I whispered as I closed my eyes and fell to sleep in his arms.

**Thank you for being patient fellow readers. Tell me what you think about this chapter and the storyline. Also, thank you KagomeUchiha101 for reviewing.**


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
>Due to Life and College, just shit in general… WE have reevaluated that we are going to rewrite this whole story. The title has changed to Learning How to Fly and basically it will be a new story, but the same exact concept as the last one. The story is going to be just as funny and all that, so don't worry your pretty little heads or anything.<br>Love,  
>TAI and Serenity<p>

P.S. – Thanks for all the support and the first chapter will be out tonight


End file.
